


I'm Here

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, Post-War, dreams of dead harry, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: The war has scarred Draco's mind with nightmares and even with the reassurance of a long term relationship with Harry Potter, waking up without him there terrifies Draco that somethings happened.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	I'm Here

The nightmares got worse every night since the war. More graphic, more bloody. Harry’s corpse would be grey covered in crimson and Draco wouldn’t be able to help him. His arms would be pinned behind his back and his legs would be glued to the floor. He would kick and scream and no one would do anything. Harry would be dead and Draco would be powerless.

Draco woke up gasping for air. His lungs felt like they were caving in. His body was wet with sweat. His mind was a torture device and he was the victim. He still blamed himself for things he couldn’t control and it was breaking him. His eyes darted to beside him, the comfort of his boyfriend being there would be enough to calm him down.

But he wasn’t there.

Harry’s side of the bed was empty and it sent Draco into a frenzy. He was shaking yet paralysed with the fear he had lost the one person that peeled back his mask. The one person who actually understand. He forced himself out of bed, searching through the flat, with Harry nowhere in sight.

He was gone. Harry had finally realised that Draco wasn’t worth it. Tears sprung from his silver eyes as he collapsed by the door. What if Harry was dead? What if he took another shift and was killed in action? What if it was all Draco’s fault?

Draco was a mess by the time Harry made his way through the door. His slim frame had curled into a ball and his eyes were rimmed with red. Harry wrapped his arms around him, placing the food and coffee he’d brought in on the floor.

“Hey, hey, Sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m here. It’s okay?” Harry reassured him will trying to reassure himself he hadn’t blown it. “I’m here, you’re okay. I didn’t leave. I’m not dead.”   
  
Harry knew about the nightmares. Even experienced them himself from time to time his body replaced by Draco’s. He knew they were bad but he never tested how badly they affect Draco. He never pushed his limits because they struggled enough mentally as is.

Harry pulled Draco up, sitting him against the wall. He began peppering kisses around Draco’s face, starting with his forehead. In between kissing he reassured Draco by saying “I’m here.”

“I. Was. Scared. You’d. Left. Or. You. Were. Dead.” He paused between each word with a breath, his voice uneven as tears slid down his face. 

“I’m alive. I’m alive and here, with you.”

He helped Draco up and to the couch. Passing him a coffee and breakfast from a local cafe Draco liked to frequent.

“I thought you’d like the gesture but they were busy and I waited in the line which clearly took too long.”

Draco took a sip from his coffee, milk with a sugar, just how he liked it. “I love the gesture,” he whispered. “I was just irrational.”   
“You’re allowed to be scared Draco.”   
“Not like that, I can’t fall apart because you’re not here.”   
“We can deal with it later. Right now I am here and that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by @/gryffindorslostprincess on tumblr. Sorry it's so short.


End file.
